The present invention relates to controlled breaking of glass and in particular to a tool for breaking automobile safety glass windows.
Automobiles involved in traffic accidents often are damaged to the extent that the occupants cannot easily escape the automobile. When there is a fire or risk of a fire, or the automobile is submerged or becoming submerged, or there is a risk of the automobile sliding down a slope, a rapid escape by the occupants is very important.
Various tools are known for breaking automobile window glass to allow escape. U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,628 issued Jul. 16, 2002 discloses a spring actuated tool for fire fighters and emergency personnel for breaking automobile glass. Unfortunately, such spring actuated tools do not always break the glass, and over time, the springs may weaken. Other similar tools do not always provide the necessary result.